Zi's Past
by coolcat1
Summary: Zis' father send her out to get some stuff. Just as she is coming back she witnesses Freeza blowing up her home planet. After seeing him blow up her home, family and friend she swears that she will not rest until she sees his slow and painful death
1. Vegeta Blows Up

Authors Note: This is a story about the life of Zi around the time that Freeza blew up planet Vegeta. Zi in this story is the same character as Z from Another Saiyan.

"Zi? Zi?" a man called as he walked into the training room where Zi had practically lived. She was still trying to do Half Arrow.

Half Arrow is a ki beam that is very difficult and takes A LOT of practice to get right so it's only taught to royal Saiyans. Zi was the Supreme Saiyan's Daughter and had been trying to get the Half Arrow to work for nearly 3 months. She was certain that after she learned it she would be able to defeat Freeza.

The Supreme Saiyan is the head of the planet. The most important. Often times he has the people elect a king to do his work for him though. Kind of like there is King Kia, Grand Kia and Supreme Kia.

Zi looked up at her father who had been calling her. Her long black hair almost touched the floor since she was sitting down. People often mistaked her for Bardocks oldest son, Radditz. Their hair was the same style except Zi's ended ant the middle of her back and she didn't have a widows peak. Radditz was tall for his age, that's why people mixed up the two of them even though Zi is 5 years older.

"Yes?"

"Could you go to Krank? It's known for it's healthy fruit and your mother could use some. It should only take you a day to get there, get the fruit, and come back.

"Sure." Said Zi even though she didn't want to go she couldn't argue with her father. He was having enough problems trying to convince enough people to join his army that would rise up and defeat Freeza. And so far only one brave warrior had joined, Bardock.

She walked out to where the space ships were and saw Bardock holding his son.

"Zi! Do you have any extra space ships? I want to get Kakarot out of here before something happens!"

No doubt they had extra space ships. Her dad had a whole lot of them. Normally she would have said no because her dad was going to use them for his army but since Bardock was the only one in the army so far she thought it was the least she could do.

"Sure. You can take that one." She said pointing to a fairly new one.

She watched as Bardock put his son in the ship and set a course for a far away planet. He closed the door and backed away as the ship took off.

"Well… I'm off too." I said grabbing a space ship and setting a course for Krank.

"Heh heh heh heh!" someone laughed behind them. Zi turned and saw the young prince standing there. "Are you fleeing, Zi!?"

Zi got out of the space ship and walked up to Vegeta. They had been enemies forever. Vegeta was the biggest smart ass around. He was always trying to sound sooo smart and fit in. He probably doesn't even understand most of the things he says."What the hell are you doing down here!? Your going to get your father killed if Freeza finds out your not on the ship with him!!!"

"That's not a very nice way to treat the prince of the whole planet!"

Zi raised an eyebrow. "Normally you could kill another Saiyan for that but not me! Right, Vegeta!? When it comes to most important your in 4th place!"

Vegeta scolded her. He hated to be thought of in 4th. The king and everyone else on the planet was ruled by the Supreme Saiyan, Zi's father, and his kid(s), Zi. So since the Supreme Saiyan is the most important he is in 1st place, his kids are in 2nd, the king is in 3rd, and the kings kids are in 4th.

"And I'm NOT fleeing! I'm just going to Krank to get some fruits for my mom!"

"Heh! Tending to the sick while other are trying to save everyone!" Vegeta sneered.

Zi grabbed Vegetas' tail which was swaying back and forth and threw him at a wall then got in the ship ad left. As she was flying out she saw a big ship that belonged to Freeza.

After and hour of flying she got to the close by planet of Krank. When she got out of the ship she was greeted by a Floosh, the people of the planet. They are short. Only the size of a 5 or 6 year old and a dark green color.

"Hello! I am Tyred! How can I help you?" he said happily.

"I was sent here to get some fruit for my sick mother." Said Zi.

"I see. Yes. I can help you." Said Tyred, "Hmmm…. About 50 miles west from here is a great big field where good, fresh fruits grow. You can fly there and take as many as you like. Here. Take this." He handed her a bag to carry the fruits in.

"Thanks. Do I have to pay you or anything?"

"No. Not if you're just going to get fruit since we have so much. I doubt you'll be able to find your way to anything else that you would need to pay for."

"OK. Thanks again." Zi took off flying west. It was the late afternoon and the sky was a nice orange color. After a while of flying the sky had turned a deep purple and Zi could just see the field up ahead.

It was a big crop of all kinds of thing. On one end was a garden where fruits from the ground grew and on the other was trees. Zi grabbed a couple of all the fruits that she that looked good and soon the bag was filled. She swung the strap over her head so it went diagonal across her chest and picked a bluish fruit and ate it.

"Mmmmm! This stuff is good!" she said to herself. So she had a feast of all kinds of fruits before she left to go back to her ship. By the time she got back to the ship the sun had set and it was almost too dark too see.

"Your lucky." Said Tyred, "Had you left not much later you would have had to camp out 'til you could see again."

Zi smiled at him a said good bye and flew back towards Vegeta. When she was only a minute away she saw a huge yellow ki blast being sent towards it. Zi stopped the ship so it wouldn't fly into the blast and watched in horror as her home planet blew up.

Her sadness changed to anger as she saw Freeza laughing uncontrollably fly back to his ship.

"FREEZA!!! I PROMISE TO BE THE ONE WHO BRINGS YOUR DEATH!!!" Zi shouted as her anger and hatred for Freeza along with the fact that she would never see her family again, turned her into a Super Saiyan.

Since her hair is so long it didn't stand up like most Saiyans'. It looked more 3D, kind of like how Goku looks when he turns SS3.

Zi's tail whipped around knocking down anything in it's way. Zi was angrily throwing her arms at a punching bag that was hanging form the ceiling and it easily broke, the sand pouring all over the floor.

Then Zi started swinging her arms wildly at the air, loosing her balance and knocking her down. She sat on the floor while tears rolled down her cheeks and she thought about everything that had happened. All their faces and voices popped back in her head. "It's known for it's healthy fruit and your mother could use some." "I want to get Kakarot out of here before something happens!" "Are you fleeing, Zi!?"

Zi then decided that she would fight Freeza until one of them falls dead. She set a course for the planet Gannon. They were far away allies of the Saiyans and would help Zi train.

Well, there ya go! I hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Flying To Gannon

Authors Note: Well here ya go! The second chapter of Zi's past for anyone that's reading it. *Waits for a reply but only hears crickets chirping* OK….. well I'm gonna continue the story anyway.

Zi was breathing hard and sweating as she was jumping around kicking and punching the air. It was going to be 3 days before she would get to Gannon and she might as well train all she can.

She took a quick brake and walked to the fridge and gulped down a bottle of watter.

"I need something to hit…." She mumbled looking around for anything that she could set up to help her. She walked around looking for anything at all when she slipped. She fell backwards and automatically she grabbed the control counter to try and catch her self.

"5X Vegeta's normal gravity" said a machine voice.

Zi got up and looked at what she had hit. It could increase the gravity in the ship! This was perfect to help her train!

She moved around for a minute trying to decide what would be good to start at.

"How about 50X gravity." She said while very pleased with herself that she had discovered this.

"50X Vegeta's normal gravity" said the machine voice again.

Zi almost instantly felt the difference and the weight that seemed to be added to her shoulders.

"Perfect!"

She flew up a few feet and started punching and kicking the air as fast as she could. After a few minutes she started doing some attack moves. She flew at the wall then bounced off it with her feet, doing a flip in the air and landing on the ground. Then she did a few back hand springs and started fighting an invisible person.

She did that until she was almost to tired to move. She slumped over to and turned the gravity back to normal then wen over and filled the bath tub with hot water. After she was done relaxing and ridding her self of her horrible body odder she fixed herself a feast of all kinds of foods, including some of the fruit that she had gathered. Then she stripped off her weighted cloths and quickly fell asleep in her bead.

She was awoken a couple hours later by a loud Syrian. A red light was flashing and the machine voices was talking.

"Warning! Warning! Entering meatier shower."

Zi blinked and thought about what the computer was saying. It hit her when she glance out the window and saw meatier the size of planets falling.

****

CRASH

The ship shook violently and Zi hit the ground hard.

"Wholey shit!!!" she swore as the ship continued to shake and she continued to fall.

She jumped back up and ran to the control panel. She set a course to turn around since she just entered the meatier shower.

You know how when you know something's going to happen that hurt's, time seems to slow down. Well that's what happened.

Zi turned around and looked through the window. She saw a huge meatier flying directly towards her. She hit all the buttons on the control panel in an attempts to steer it out of the way.

"YOU PECIE OF SHIT!!!!" she screamed while slamming her fists on the control panel, "TURN THE FUCK AROUND!!!!"

****

CRASH

The huge meatier hit the ship. Zi went flying forward and hit her head hard on the control panel. She had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding and blood gushed from her nose. She was only awake for a few seconds before she fell backwards and hit the floor unconscious.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zi awoke hours later with her shirt soaked in blood from her nose which wasn't bleeding much anymore. She sat up shakily and turned towards the window. She wasn't in the middle of the meatier shower any more. In fact she wasn't even in space.

Out the window she saw land that stretched for miles and miles with only a few trees. A being peered into the window. It looked allot like herself. He had darkish skin and pointed ears. His black hair was cut where his neck started. A strap ran across his chest and a sword sheath was visible on his back.

When he noticed that Zi was awake he used his fingers trying to tell her to open the door. She did after figuring it out.

The man walked up the short ramp the opened door created. He looked at her with piece in his eyes and caution in his step.

"Are you here to help?" he asked while observing her.

"Huh? Help with what?"

"Oh." His head fell, "Our planet is being threatened by Freeza and we were told that reinforcements would be sent."

"Oh. No. Sorry." Zi then told him her story about flying to Gannon so she could train and beat Freeza because he blew up her planet.

"Oh!" his face lightened up, "So maybe you can help us! What was your planet?"

"Vegeta"

His eyes widened. Zi couldn't tell if it was in amazement or fear. "Y-y-you're a S-s-saiyan!?" he stuttered.

"Yeah….."

He ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "He told us that if anyone could beat Freeza it would be a Saiyan! The Saiyans have great powers that Freeza fears!!! Come! Come! We will get you some new cloths!"

Zi followed him glad that she had made friends. As she walked she looked up at the sky, part expecting to see Freeza ready to kill her.

"Hey. What's your name? I am Sensona."

"I'm Zi." She said still looking at the sky.

Sensona stopped and Zi walked right into him.

She looked up at him in question. "Why did you stop."

He stared into her eyes which made her feel uncomfortable. "Zi? Your name is Zi?" he finally asked.

"Yeah…." She answered slowly wondering if he was still going to help her or if he had something against her now.

"Zi the Supreme Saiyan's doughter Zi?"

"Yeah…." She gulped.

"No way!" he bowed down to her which she was used to from normal Saiyans but not someone that she just met. "You are like a queen on this planet!"

He eyes widened in surprise. "What!? How does anyone even know who I am!? This is thousands of miles from Vegeta!!!"


	3. Planet Curoo

Authors Note: Yo! Sorry I haven't written in sow long but I've been really busy….. but no one's really reading this anyway so it doesn't matter. For those few people who actually do read what I write here's the next chappie!

Sensona got up from bowing on the ground and looked at her respectfully and with great admiration. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Sensona sighed "Let's keep walking. I'll tell you as we do."

So they did. Zi ran up to right beside him now and looked at him, puzzled.

"Year and years ago there was a strong Alliance between the Curoo's and the Saiyans-"

Zi rudely cut him off "Curoo's?"

"Yeah. That what I am. A Curoo. We are the people of this planet."

"I see. Continue."

"Yes so there was a strong Alliance and we got together often to celebrate over victories and that sort. So not long after you were born your parents brought you here where we had planned a party to celebrate over the you being born. Ahhh!" he sighed with happiness remembering back, "The party was very joyful and everybody who was anybody was there! It was also nice because we had just gotten out of a war with Kabanat, another planet of evil breeding bastards that wished to take over all. So the war had hit us hard and we lost about ¼ of our population in it and a great big party like that was just what we needed. The first hour or two were great and everyone had forgotten about all their troubles. I was about 7 years old at the time and hung out with you. Then there was a huge blast from out of no where. Koric, the leader of Kabanat, and his gang had come back for revenge. Oh! They went on a wild killing spree having no mercy at all!" Sensona grit his teeth and made tight fists. "Oh I tried so hard to get them! Me and pretty much anyone able to fight went after them killing everyone the passed, trying to get to Koric! So many were killed!!! Then suddenly everyone stopped even the Kabanat's! The ground was shaking and rocks were flying everywhere. We all looked over and saw you. You were there going crazy with your power raising so dramatically every second. Koric quickly built a HUUUGE ki blast that would have blown up our planet a million times! You charged him at top speed and right in his stomach knocking him out and to the ground. You then blew the ki blast in a billion pieces began to tear everyone of them assholes apart! And at the end when only one remained he stood there staring at you in anger see all his brothers in pieces on the ground. He sent the most deadly ki blast know at you. Fire Cannon Blast! It takes so much energy to use it that not even your dad could. And so simply and easily bounced it back killing him. When it was all done you collapsed and every single Curoo on this planet bowed down to you and blessed you."

Zi was staring at him with wide eye after he had finished. "D-did that really happen?"

"It sure did! And you are our savior. At only a couple months old you so easily defeat their army. If I had to pick any person that lived that I would trust my life with and KNEW that they would beat Freeza, It'd be you!"

Zi shook her head. "No! Not as I am now. I'm way too weak!"

Sensona smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you can!"

They then walked the rest of the short way in silence. Zi kept re-playing Sensona's story in her head and couldn't believe it. They were soon in a small town. The housed were box shaped and appeared of be made of sand.

Zi let her eyes wander and saw a few people poking their head out of the buildings.

"Hey everybody! Sensona's back!" one of them shouted and soon there was a small crowd around them.

"Hi everyone!" he said happily hugging them.

"Why were you gone so long?" a little kid very elf like ears asked in a high pitch.

Sensona messed up the kids hair playfully. "I was out exploring. This planet is big ya know!"

"Who'd you bring with you?" and elderly woman with long gray hair asked.

"Oh. Sorry! Everybody, This is Zi. Zi this is everybody!"

There was a loud gasp from all of them except the little who has looking at all the others confused.

The elderly woman limped over to Zi and examined her for a minute. "Hmmmm" she finally said. "You are the great Zi who saved this planet?"

"Uhhh…. S-so I'm told……"

"You're a Saiyan that's for sure! You have a monkeys tail and great power but that's not enough to make you Zi!" she snapped.

"Well…." She said thinking of what to say, "How do I prove that I am Zi?!"

"Where's your father?! That would prove it!"

Zi sadly looked down at the ground. "He's dead." she murmured.

There was another loud gasp. "I don't buy it! I think you're another one of them fake bastards trying to pass your self off as Zi!"

"WELL I AM ZI!!!! AND IF YOU DON'T BELEAVE NO ONE WHEN THEY SAY WHO THEY ARE HOW THE FUCK DO YOU SEE IF THEIR TELLING THE TRUTH!?!?" she exploded in the old woman's face with a long uneasy silence after wards.

The old woman was thinking again. "Very interesting indeed."

Zi gritted her teeth and almost exploded again. "What the hell is so interesting!?" she managed through her clenched teeth.

"All the years that have passed, young lady Saiyans would come here looking for something and hoped to find it by passing themselves off as Zi. But all those years every time I would say the same thing that I told you and they all had different responses. Only one of them out off all exploded like you did. The real Zi has a short temper sometimes as do you-"

"I DO NOT HAVE A SHORT TEMPER!!!" she cut her off.

"Well you have passed the first of the four tests," the woman continued ignoring Zi remark. "To answer your question we give four tests to all the Saiyans that come in trying to pass themselves off as you. Zi and only Zi would be the one able to pass all of them. Only one other Saiyan has ever passed that first test. She was a clever one indeed. I have to admire the fact that she made it all the way up to the last test."

"Grandmother! Before you go strait to giving her the tests she could use some new cloths and food." Sensona jumped.

"Fine. It may be done!" and at that she slowly limped off.

"Come on Zi. Let's go inside and get you some food and new cloths."

"Sensona? Do you think I'm lying?" she asked as they walked onside.

He glanced back at her. "No. Something tells me that you're different than all the others. I believe that you really are Zi."

Zi smiled. Sansona gave her some cloths that looked rather strange but they were better than her bloody ones. They were allot like robes. (like the one Goku wears) After she slipped that on she was given a full coarse meal which she ate all of and was not surprisingly still a little hungry but she was polite and didn't ask for more.

"Grandmother will put you to the other three tests soon. And if you really are Zi you should pass them without breaking a sweat." Sensona explained.

That's it! I hop you liked it. It's a nice length I think…. Well hopefully you'll wanna read the next chappie when I finish it! J 


	4. The Haunted House

Authors Note: *sigh* No one is reading this story!!! *long sigh* This is the last chapter that I'm writing unless I get some reviews. If I do then I'll continue because I know some one is reading it and if I don't then I'll stop because it's a waste of time to write something that no one reads.

The old woman that Sensona had referred to as grandmother came in and glared at Zi. "Come Saiyan! The time has come that you face your tests!"

Zi got up and followed her. "I really am me so I should pass these easily" she told herself.

"The firs test is the test of bravery! The real Zi would be afraid of nothing and except any challenge!" the old woman pointed to a haunted looking house.

Zi cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "That's it!? CH! OK I'll do it but first I have a question. You've only seen me once when I was very young so how do you know my personality?"

"Because the real Zi is the daughter of the Supreme Saiyan and would be required to be fearless!" she roared.

"Whatever" Zi mumbled, "So all I have to do is go through the whole house or what?"

"Inside you will face many enemies and mind tricks. You have to stay in there for 5 Nods." She held up a timer that had a marking on it which she assumed was their symbol for 5. She squinted at it.

"How much is one nod?"

"One Curoo nod is equivalent to 5 hours." She explained.

"WHAT!? I have to stay in that dumb house for almost a whole day!?!?"

The old woman nodded and looked as though she had already proven that it wasn't Zi.

"Do I get and food?!"

"You get just this! Nothing more!" she held out a bag that was filled with 4 loafs of bread.

Zi took the bag and look at the house and smiled. "OK. No problem!" She walked up to the house and inside. "CH! This is supposed to be hard!?" the house had no lights and few windows. All of the few window were covered in cobwebs.

Zi wiped off all of the cobwebs to get more light in. "I wonder if there's a flashlight in here…" She put the strap to the bag over her shoulder and began to look around the house.

The room she had started in looked like an old living room. There was a couch that was extremely uncomfortable and had several holes in it facing a broken TV. The wallpaper was dark green and coming of. Next to the TV was a small desk that had a lamp on it but the bulb was cracked. In the drawer Zi found a pen and a couple pieces of paper.

There was a doorway in the wall that seemed to be aligned with the front door. It led to a short hallway that had two other openings, one door and a stair case. To the right was the kitchen. Zi wandered in there remembering what the old woman had said about there being enemies and mind tricks.

When she got to about the center of the room there was a shifting noise from behind her. She spun around and saw that the door she had come in was gone. A voice that seemed to surround her began to speak.

"Hehehehe!!! Here's how this house works. In most of the rooms there are either or both enemies and mind tricks. Defeat all the tricks and monsters in a room and you will be free to enter and leave that room at any time. Defeat the whole house and you will receive a prize."

Zi was looking in all directions for who ever was talking. "OK! Are you my first victim then!?"

Suddenly a big ghost appeared in front of her. "If you can beat me then yes I am!" he then disappeared again.

"Grrr! I get it! You think that just because I can't see you means that I can't beat you!? Guess again!!!" For a second she concentrated on the ghost that she had seen only briefly. In that second she was able to pin point him. "GOT YA!!!!" she fired a ki blast at him.

He reappeared and hit the floor then disappeared again indicating that she had beaten him. She could hear the walls shifting back to the way that they were. "HA!!! THAT'S ALL!? IT'LL BE EASY TO DEFEAT ALL THESE ENEMIES!!!!!"

Before going on to the next room she looked around in the kitchen for the flashlight that she had originally been occupied with and for something else to do after she had beaten the whole house.

There was a rotting wood table in the center of the room that had only three legs. There was a counter that stretched across the whole far wall and a window with old reddish curtains above it. There was a rusty light green fridge in the left corner from the door. She opened all of the drawers and cabinets finding a few pots, an empty jar, half a plate, and a knife.

"I could use this!" she said and stuck it in her empty knifes sheath which hung at her waste next to a brown leather bag which carried coins. She then wandered over to the fridge to see what was inside. When she opened it she almost fainted from disgust.

"What the hell did they leave in here!?" she said plugging her nose. Her question was soon answered as she found some glowing slime on a plate. "I don't want to know!" she yelled, throwing it back in the fridge and slamming the door shut.

She walked back into the hallway and into the other room. This room looked like a study or something along those lines. When she took a few steps into it there was a buzzing noise behind her. She looked back and again the door was gone. Suddenly something hit her in the jaw and she went flying against the wall.

"You should never drop your guard like that." Someone laughed. Zi got up rubbing her head and looked at who had hit her. It was a very pale white monster that was about her height. He had a dragon tattoo on his right arm. He began cracking his knuckles tring to make himself look tough.

Zi bitch slapped him and he went flying into the wall. "You should take your own advise!"

"HIYA!" another one came flying down from the ceiling and landed on Zi. "Whoops!" he said sarcastically, "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry! Here!" he got up and kicked Zi in the side. The grabbed his feet and knocked him to the ground. She then got up and put her foot on top of his chest. "You really don't know how to torture some one!" he yelled out in pain as she putt all her pressure on that foot.

After she beat the two the door reappeared. Like all the other rooms she searched it. She found a brain teasers book and shoved it in her pocket for later. Zi went through the rest of the house defeating all of the enemies with ease and it turned out that the old woman was lying when she said mind tricks. It turned out that the prize was a sword. It wasn't great but it was something. "It would be great if I upgraded it! That's what I'll do when I get out of here!"

Zi went back to the entrance and looked out the window at the timer. It read 3.5 clicks (17.5 hours) "I guess it could be worse." She told herself, "Good thing I wasn't in a hurry o beat all those guys!" She sat down on the couch and began to entertain herself by trying to figure out the brain teasers.

__

What is lighter that a feather but the strongest man can hold it for more than a minute?

Zi blinked "Uhhhh…. Air?" _breath_. "CLOSE ENOUGH!!!"

__

How far can you run into the woods?

"All the way! DUH!!!" _half way because then you are running out._

__

What is no sooner spoken then broken?

"????" _Silence _"-_-"

She got through all of the brain teasers after 2 hours. "15.5 hours to go." She sighed. Zi got up and walked over to the couch and grabbed her bag of food and began to feast on one of the loafs of bread.

Zi drifted into a day dream and soon fell asleep.

Uhhh…. Tada….. well if any one is read my story you'll submit a review and I'll continue…. But I doubt anyone is so I might as well forget about it.


End file.
